


Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement - Part 4

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Series: Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Relationships: Courting - Relationship, Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Marriage - Relationship, enemies - Relationship, strangers - Relationship
Series: Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213847





	Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement - Part 4

\-----

Your chest and arm are bleeding again, as is your head when Thorin and Oin drop beside you and Oin opens your blouse enough to see that the impact opened your wounds again and that your injury tore open deeper. The bandages reddening with blood. He hands Thorin a cloth and tells him to put it on your chest wound and press down hard.

Thorin does so and you don’t flinch. “Is she????” He asks, getting choked up.

Oin searches for a pulse and heaves a sigh when he finds one. He shakes his head and Thorin heaves a sigh of relief.

Oin is worried. Your pulse is too slow, and he worries about your recovery. He looks up at Thorin then to the rest of the company who have formed a circle around you. Gandalf peers over the circle and tells Thorin your best chance to survive is to take you to Rivendell and seek Lord Elrond’s aid.

Thorin grumbles that he will not seek any more aid from the Elves. Oin looks up at him and says, “Thorin, she will _not_ survive if you refuse to seek the Elves’ aid!!! I can only do so much for her! She is unconscious and has a head injury! I cannot treat her like this on the run! Her chest wound has reopened from the impact of her being hit by the warg, and she needs rest!”

Thorin grumbles and looks down at you feeling guilty and angry that he and the company failed to protect you when you were at your most vulnerable. He wished there was more they could’ve done.

Suddenly everyone hears horns sounding close by. The Dwarves are instantly on edge and re-form the circle around you, Oin, Bilbo and Ori. Thorin pops up and lets Oin press on your wound while he joins the company keeping their weapons at the ready.

They hear hoof beats and suddenly a small host of Elves appear over the crest of a small hill nearby and move towards the company. One of the Elves wears a simple diadem of Gold, encircling his dark hair on his head. He wears golden armor and a rich looking cloak as well as a frown until he sees Gandalf standing near the circle.

He motions and says in Sindarin for the Elves to make a circle around the group to protect them from further attack while he talks with their leader. He comes to a stop near Gandalf and dismounts.

“Gandalf! What brings you to the edge of our borders?” he asks.

The Dwarves are growling and brandishing weapons as the Elves on horseback teeter between watching them and the forest nearby.

Gandalf looks at Elrond and greets him, “Mellon, we were just attacked by wargs, and one of our company has been injured.” Elrond looks to the center of the circle and sees Oin kneeling by you pressing on your chest wound, which refuses to stop bleeding.

“Oin looks up and sees Elrond, “Please!!! Can you help her? She is our future Queen, and I can’t get this wound to stop bleeding!” he calls out.

Thorin growls.

Elrond looks at the Dwarves and hums. Hearing Galadrial’s voice in his mind, encouraging him to help the Dwarves and telling him to hurry, that a second warg pack is nearing. Elrond moves to Thorin.

“Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. You and your company are welcome to enter Rivendell and we will be happy to give you and your company aid and rest. I will see to your Dwarrowdam’s injuries myself and she will be back to full health in no time.” He offers, “But we must hurry. Another pack of wargs is nearing this location and we must move quickly if we are to evade them.” He warns.

Thorin looks from Elrond, to Gandalf, to Dwalin and Balin with an annoyed look. Balin and Dwalin look at each other, then to Thorin. “Thorin, you heard Oin, and what Lord Elrond has said. We must get her to Rivendell if she is going to survive!” Balin urges.

“Uncle, Please!!!” Fili begs. “Please, allow these Elves to help us! They aren’t Thrandy, they _WANT_ to help us, and they _WANT_ to help Em!!!” Elrond chuckles at the Dwarf’s nickname for Thranduril.

Thorin growls. “Fine. But she is not leaving my sight. Everyone back on your ponies!” he orders.

Elrond moves into the circle of Dwarves and kneels beside Oin, who lifts up the bandage to show Elrond the wound. Elrond holds his hand above the gash and mutters an incantation and the gash instantly scabs over, stopping the incessant bleeding. He carefully picks you up and follows Thorin over to his pony. Thorin mounts the pony and Elrond hands you to Thorin.

“We will take it slow for her sake. The chest wound has stopped bleeding for now, but she is weak from the blood loss. If she begins to wake, inform me and I will make her sleep again. She should not be allowed to wake yet; too much movement and the wound will break open again.” He tells Thorin.

Thorin grunts and Elrond moves to get back up on his dark chocolate brown horse. He shouts orders in Sindarin and then in Common tongue and everyone begins to move out. Taking the short trek into Rivendell slow enough to not jostle your wound open again. The Dwarves following Elrond and Gandalf, who are in the lead, and the Elves forming a protective barrier around the company and keeping an eye out for the second unit of wargs to attack, that Galadrial had mentioned.

Once in Rivendell, Elrond informs Lindir to show the rest of the Dwarves to their suites. He instructs Thorin and Oin to follow him and Elrond leads them to the Healers’ Halls and they begin to work on your wounds. Thorin stands nearby watching and worrying.

Finally, when Elrond is satisfied you have been healed enough to be released to your suite, he picks you up and leads Thorin and Oin to the suites near the other Dwarves while he carries you in his arms. Elrond shows Oin his room, then continues down the hallway to the end and asks Thorin to open the doors.

Thorin does so and Elrond carries you into the suite. He walks over to the bed and lays you down on it, the sheets having been turned back prior to any of them entering the room.

He informs Thorin you have a concussion and that the wound on your chest should be completely healed in two days. He tells Thorin, he will come and do healing sessions on you 4 times each day and you will be ready to continue on your journey within a few days, but for now he is to let you rest.

Thorin grumbles, but thanks Elrond for his help and hospitality.

Elrond chuckles. “I will have food brought to you both here. Would you like wine or ale to drink?” he asks Thorin.

Thorin looks up surprised. “Ale.” He replies. Then remembers his manners, mumbling. “Please and thank you.”

Elrond nods, chuckles, then tells Thorin. “You and your Dwarves of Erebor are always welcome here, Thorin. We will do whatever we can to make your stay as relaxing as we are able. Feel free to roam and wander as you wish.”

Thorin nods and looks back at your sleeping form. He sighs and sits down by you, taking your uninjured had in his. Elrond looks at the two of you, then nods and heads out the door, pulling it closed as he leaves.

Thorin’s eyes fill with tears, realizing how close he came to losing you. He blinks them away and kisses your hand. He lays down and cuddles into your side, caressing your uninjured arm and mumbling promises to do better at protecting you in the future.

After a short time, Thorin hears a knock at the door. He groans and gets up off the bed. Padding to the door, he opens it to find a female Elf with long dark hair and twinkling brown eyes standing there in a purple gown, holding a tray heaping with all kinds of delicious food and a large jug of ale. Thorin backs away from the door to let her enter.

“My Father said you would be hungry, so I had our cooks prepare you a feast. Here is the ale Adda said you wanted.” She informs Thorin.

Thorin looks at the tall female Elf. “Elrond is your Father?” he asks.

She giggles. “Yes, Prince Thorin, Elrond is my Father. My name is Arwen.” She says with a respectful curtsey.

Thorin gives her a slight bow. “Thank you for bringing the food and ale.” He tells her as he moves to the table where she set the tray.

She pours him a mug of the ale and hands it to him. “How is the Dwarrowdam you were traveling with? Father said she was injured.” She asks.

Thorin shrugs. “She still sleeps. Your Father closed up the wounds so they would stop bleeding.” He says and begins to eat.

Arwen walks over to the bed where you lay and gazes at your face. “I’ve never met a Dwarrowdam before. Would you allow me to visit her when she wakes?” she asks curiously.

Thorin watches Arwen as she walks over to the bed and gazes at you. He is surprised when she says she has never met a Dwarrowdam and asks if he will allow her to visit with you when you wake.

Arwen turns from the bed and looks at Thorin watching her. He nods. “If she is agreeable to the company of another female, and your Father says it is all right, you may come and visit her while we are here.” Thorin tells Arwen.

“Adda said she was the future Queen of Erebor. But how is that possible since Erebor has been lost to the dragon?” she asks.

Thorin growls quietly, not wanting to reveal the reason for the quest. “Em is my Wife. I am next in line for ruling our kingdom if it is found that my Father no longer lives. Thus, she is the future Queen, since I am the future King.” He explains.

“Oh! I didn’t realize you were married to her! My apologies, Prince Thorin! I did not see her when you arrived and Adda didn’t say anything about it. Your culture uses braids and beads in the hair to signify different things like that, correct?” she asks.

Thorin nods, getting up and walking over to her. He sits on the bed next to you and picks up one of your marriage braids. Arwen comes and stands next to him.

“This is the braid of Durin. Any female Dwarf wearing braids like this is either married into the lineage of Durin, or are born into it and are or were married. These beads I carved for my One when I was declared an official adult.” He explains, “These runes tell anyone who knows our language that she is mine. These are my personal runes.” He tells her.

Arwen is fascinated by the lesson. “I know hair is very important in your culture and it is considered rude to just touch a Dwarf’s hair without permission. May I take a closer look at the braid and the bead?” she asks.

Thorin smiled. “Since you asked politely, I will allow it.” He says. “If you see a male Dwarf with this braid in his hair, it is signifying he is of the lineage of Durin.” He tells her as she examines the braid closely.

She looks up at his face and then he sees the light go on in her eyes. Is that the braids on either side of your face?” she asks. Thorin chuckles and nods. The beads bouncing against his shoulders as he does so. “Yes, I have them as does Fili.” He tells her.

She frowns for a minute. “Princes Fili and Kili are Brothers, are they not?” she asks. Thorin nods. “Then why does Prince Kili not have the braids?” she asks.

Thorin chuckles. “They annoyed him when he would try to do his archery. They kept getting in his way and his hair wasn’t long enough to tie them back out of his way.” Thorin explained. “I guess he never bothered to put them back in when his hair got longer.” He said with a chuckle. “Though, I suppose I should have a talk with him and require him to begin wearing them now that it is long enough to do so and since he is a Prince and is traveling outside our borders.”

Arwen chuckled. “Thank you for the lesson on your customs, Prince Thorin. I look forward to meeting Em once she wakes up.” Arwen tells him and says, “I will leave you to enjoy your feast and sit with your Wife.” She stands and moves to the door of the suite. “If there is anything either of you need while you are here, let me know and I will see you have it as soon as we can.

Thorin thinks for a minute then his eyes brighten. “There is something you could do for me.” He says as he moves to where your pack was set down on the floor. He digs through it and removes the dress and waist cincher, and one of your blouses that was wearing thin. He pulls out the fabric he bought for you for the blouses, as well as the threads. He carries them to the table and motions Arwen to come.

She follows him to the table, and he holds up your blouse. “Would you or some of your Elf maidens be able to take this fabric and threads I bought for my Wife and create some new blouses for her in this style? The ones she has are getting thin and will need replacing soon.” He explains.

Arwen takes the blouse and looks at it. She smiles and nods. “Yes, we can do that for her, Prince Thorin.”

Thorin grins. “Also, would you be able to have some dresses like this created for her. This is the only one she has, and I would like for her to have a couple more. Perhaps in nicer fabric than this. Something worthy of a future Queen of Erebor. I will gladly pay for them to be made.” He offers.

Arwen giggles. “Could you draw what kind of borders/ decorations you would like on it? I am not very familiar with Dwarven decorations on clothing. I will do my best to have some gowns make for her and will do the embroidery myself.” She offers.

Thorin looks at her surprised. “I am not good at drawing such things, if you go and find Ori, he will be able to draw such things. Balin will be able to describe to him what kinds of embroidery my Sister, Dis, wore, and Ori will draw it for you.” Thorin tells her.

He hands her the dress, blouse, and the fabric. “Here are the threads I bought for them. There are some contrasting colors for embroidery, but if you feel a different color is better, feel free to use what you wish.” He tells Arwen.

She nods and turns to leave. Thorin follows her to the door and holds it open for her. They are surprised to see Fili standing there with his hand raised to knock, looking surprised. He looks at them for a moment, then steps to the side when Arwen grins and giggles. “Why hello!”

He blushes for a moment and replies, “Hi. What are you doing with all that?” he asks. She grins. “I’m going to make Thorin’s Wife some new clothes.” She replies. Fili grins and then says, “Oh! She will enjoy having something new to wear. Those blouses were getting kind of thin.”

She nods. “I will bring them all back to the suite when they are finished.” She tells them both, then hurries down the hallway with the arm full to give to the Elves who do her sewing and clothes making.

Thorin turns to Fili. “Were you going to knock for a reason?” he asks his Nephew. “I was wondering how Emma was doing.” He replied. Thorin sighs and walks back into the room and Fili followed, shutting the door behind him. “She still sleeps. Elrond is keeping her unconscious for a little longer to allow her wounds to heal more. He wants to make sure it won’t reopen again.” Thorin tells Fili. They stand at the foot of the bed and look at you.

“Have you thought any more about how we are going to share her?” Fili asks. Thorin nods. “Come, grab the tray and let’s go sit out on the balcony and talk.” Thorin says. Fili grabs the tray of food, and Thorin grabs the jug of ale and two mugs.

They talk quietly on the balcony about the situation and each share ideas on how they could share you. They both realize this won’t be easy, and that they are going to have to be open and honest with each other, so jealousy doesn’t rear its ugly head and ruin the marriage and relationships.

Fili is excited for his adulthood training. “How is it going with you and Em, Uncle? Are you getting things figured out?” he asks.

Thorin chuckles. “So far things are going good, Fili. We are learning what pleases each other, and have tried a few things. She seems open to trying different options as long as we take it slow, and I give her time to get used to the feeling and let her decide if she likes it or not.” He tells his Nephew.

“That’s good.” Fili replies. “Uncle, are you as nervous about all this as I am?” he asks quietly. “I’m just wondering how the company will take this when they see us both sleeping with her and sharing her.” He says nervously.

“I will explain it to them once your training is finished and you are declared an adult. Mahal came to me and finished the dream that had gotten interrupted, and also explained why he did this. He told me how to explain it to the company and the Dwarves of our kingdom.” He tells Fili. “So, do not be nervous about this.” He says as he puts a hand on Fili’s shoulder and hands him a mug of ale. “Through her, you will carry on the lineage of Durin and will be greatly blessed by her.” Thorin encourages his Nephew.

“I just feel bad that your time alone with her is so short before you end up sharing her with me. Will she not bear you _any_ children?” Fili asks.

Mahal only said she will bear you children. He did not say anything about her bearing me any.” Thorin replies.

Fili frowns. “Uncle, don’t you want pebbles of your own?” he asks.

“I helped Dis raise you and Kili, that is enough for me, though it would’ve been nice to have been blessed with a Daughter. I am content having you as my heir, and do not wish to risk changing that. If Mahal wishes for me to have children with Em, then that is up to him. But you know that the first born of every Dwarrowdam who is of Durin’s line, or marries into Durin’s line is always a male child. If she is going to bear children, the first one needs to be yours as it most likely will be a male child.” Thorin reminds Fili.

“How will we know who sires the children, Uncle? If we are both being intimate with her, how will we tell?” Thorin chuckles.

“Fili have you been informed what the female anatomy is?” he asks. Fili looks bashful. “No Uncle.” He replies embarrassed.

Thorin chuckles and explains what it looks like. He goes on to explain how pleasures can be gotten and given using two of the entrances into your body ‘down there’, and also explains how pleasure can be exchanged using the Dwarrowdam’s mouth on a Dwarf’s member.

“Oin is giving Em a tea each morning that helps to prevent pregnancy. The last thing we need is for her to get pregnant before we get to Erebor and regain it. You and I will enjoy making love to her using the entrance into her womb as well as her other entrance until we reach Erebor. Then I will let you enjoy the entrance to her womb exclusively until she becomes pregnant the first time. Then we can switch off and on enjoy it during the pregnancy.” Thorin explains his idea. “Once we reach Erebor and have it reclaimed, I instructed Oin to stop giving her the tea.”

Fili nods. “Okay, Uncle.”

The two continue talking for a while, Thorin answering some of Fili’s questions and saving other answers for the official lesson.

After several hours, Elrond returns to check on Em and does some more healing magic on her. He tells Thorin that you should wake sometime tomorrow morning. Elrond instructs Thorin not to let you move around a whole lot, but that you can sit up and walk around in the suite tomorrow.

Thorin asks how long it will be before you will be able to travel again safely. Elrond frowns. “Perhaps by the day after tomorrow, or the day after that. It will depend on your Wife’s level of cooperation.” Elrond informs Thorin.

Thorin frowns but realizes he can’t leave you behind. He knows time is quickly running out for them and that they can’t afford too many more delays. He thanks Elrond and the Elf leaves to take care of other matters.

Fili thanks his Uncle for letting him check up on Em and tells him to get some rest. Thorin nods, then shuts the door after Fili heads out and down the hall. Thorin was tired and decided to snuggle up with you as you slept.

Thorin slipped out of his boots and outer clothing and slipped into the big bed, curling up next to you. Quickly, he fell into a deep and restful sleep and that is how Elrond found the two of you the next morning when he came in to do some more healing on you.

You were awake, looking around as Thorin had his arm wrapped over your belly and his head against your good shoulder. You looked down at his sleeping face, smiling at how completely relaxed it looked. No sign of stress and worry to be seen. Hearing a soft knock, and you don’t answer for fear of waking Thorin, the doors to the room open. You turn your head to see Elrond and Arwen entering.

They smile when they see you are awake. Arwen has a few bundles of cloth in her arms and she goes to the cabinet where your pack was stored and hangs up several gowns and some blouses and a couple pairs of pants. The rest of the bundle, she puts on your pack, then closes the cabinet door and walks over to you and Thorin holding a pair of blue bundles.

Elrond looks down at the two of you and chuckles. He gently gives Thorin’s shoulder a shake. Thorin grunts and grabs your waist in a tighter grip. You let out a giggle and his sapphire eyes fly open.

“Amralime! You’re awake!” he says excited. “Good morning, Love.” You tell him as he sits up and stretches, quickly noticing Elrond and Arwen’s presence. He looks up at them with a frown.

“I had Arwen bring the clothing you asked her and our tailors to fashion for your Wife. She has put them into the cabinet over there where the travel packs have been stored. You are welcome to inspect them. If there is anything you wish to have altered, let her know.” Elrond informs Thorin.

Thorin nods. “Thank you.” He tells them. “If you wish to get ready, I will do the healing session with your Wife and be done shortly.” Elrond informs Thorin. Thorin nods, stretches again and heads for the bathroom to freshen up after giving you a kiss, caressing your face and telling you he will be right back.

You smile and watch him stumble into the bathroom. Elrond and Arwen help you sit up, then they unwrap your wounds and Elrond begins to heal them again. After your chest wound and arm wound are fully healed, he tells you to close your eyes and that he is going to check your head wound. He tells you that you had a concussion, and that he wants to make sure it has fully healed.

You close your eyes and feel him searching your mind for any sign of injury. You feel a little light-headed as he heals the last of the concussion and then you hear him telling you to open your eyes.

You do and he looks into them, making sure they dilate properly. He nods, “Take it easy for the next few days. You had a nasty head injury, and your chest and arm may be sore for several days until you get used to using them again.” He informs you. “No strenuous activity with them for a week. That includes using your weapons.” He says raising an eyebrow. You sigh and nod. “Where _are_ my weapons?” you ask. Elrond chuckles then informs you, “Oin has them and says you are not getting them back until I okay it.” He says with a smile. You growl and roll your eyes, making Elrond and Arwen chuckle.

This is my Daughter, Arwen. She has a gift she wishes to present to you as a belated wedding gift. We have been informed that you and Thorin were married in the old Dwarven customs not too long ago and Arwen insisted on giving this to you now instead of waiting for the celebration Thorin will want to have once your journey is finished.” Elrond tells you as he introduces you to his Daughter.

“Hi, Arwen, I’m Emma, Wife of Thorin Oakenshield, Crown Prince and future King of Erebor and Ruler of the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains currently.” You greet her.

Arwen giggles and holds out her hand to shake yours. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Princess Emma!” She tells you as she holds out a bundle of blue cloth with seven silver stars in a curved bow.

Just then Thorin comes out of the bathroom and comes to sit by you, curious why the Elves were still there with you. His eyes open wide when he sees the seven stars of Durin embroidered in moonlight threads on the Durin blue velvet bundle. He looks up at Arwen with a surprised look.

Arwen grins. “I have one for you too, Prince Thorin.” She says as she hands him another bundle. “These are belated wedding gifts from us. Ori told me you two were married recently using the old Dwarven customs.” She informs him.

Thorin nods and is smiling slightly. He watches as you open the bundle and gasps. You hold up a beautiful Durin blue velvet dress that has a sheer overlay and sheer cap sleeves. A gorgeous Durin blue satin corset is also in the bundle. The overlay of the dress and also the corset both have small white gemstones of varying sizes from tiny chips to ones the size of a pea dotted all over making them look like stars in the night sky. The cloth wrapping the entire bundle is a cape with the seven stars of Durin embroidered with moonlight threads across the shoulders and Thorin’s family’s Dwarven runes along the borders of the cloak. You hand them to Arwen, and she holds them up so Thorin and her Father can both see them.

“Arwen! It’s absolutely stunning!” you exclaim happily. “It looks like the sky at dusk! Oh, I can’t wait to wear it!!!” you squeal excitedly.

“Shall I hang it up for you or would you like it back in the bundle?” she asks. “Would you hang it up?” you ask. She nods and takes it to the cabinet where your other dresses are and hangs it with them. When she comes back, she stands by her Father waiting for Thorin to open his bundle.

Thorin does so and is pleasantly surprised to see an elegant set of Durin blue velvet tunic, pants, undershirt and cloak all embroidered in his family’s Dwarven runes with moonlight threads and studded with the same small white gemstones, making it also look like the sky at dusk.

Thorin looks up at Arwen with wide eyes. “How did you get these made so quickly? And with my family’s Dwarven runes!?!” he asks.

“Balin and Ori helped me with them.” Arwen giggles. “I told them what I wanted to make, and they helped me with the design to embroider.

Thorin looks at the garments again and is amazed at her skills. “Thank you, for these wonderful gifts. Would you do us a favor, though? We have a long journey ahead of us still. I would hate for these to be ruined during our travels. Would you keep them here until we send for them and then bring them to us? I wish for us to wear them for our coronation and formal wedding celebration.” He informs them.

“That is a wise idea, Thorin.” Elrond says. “We will be happy to keep them safe for you both here until your journey is complete. Tomorrow we shall have a banquet for you in honor of your union. Will you wear them for it?” he asks.

Thorin and you both nod and Arwen beams happily that you both have accepted her gifts and that you are pleased with them.

“We will leave you now to go about your day. I will check in with you again, later this afternoon, Emma, to see how you are doing. Remember to take it easy today.” He tells you as he stands.

“Thorin, would you like me to hang up your garments in the cabinet?” Arwen asks. “Thank you, Arwen. You may hang them up if you wish.” He tells her.

She takes the garments and hangs them in the cabinet next to your things and his, then heads out of your chambers with her Father.

The two of you snuggle back into the bed and enjoy each other’s company after Bilbo brings you breakfast. Thorin makes love to you slowly and you both try new positions and spend the morning learning more of what pleases each other.

Thorin revels in your tightness and asks if you wish to try the penetration, he used the other night. You nod and he prepares you for his large member. Oiling your rear entrance and starting with just a light pressure as he kisses you and rubs your opening. Once he feels your body relaxing, he uses more pressure till his finger slides into your opening, making you gasp a little. He pumps his finger in and out of your opening, stretching it and preparing it for another finger. Soon he is three fingers deep in you and you are writhing beneath him, begging him for more, deeper.

He lines up his member after pulling his fingers out of you and he slides into your rear opening, with a low groan. “So fucking tight, my Princess. Mahal, you are amazing!” he tells you as he bottoms out in you. You feel his balls smacking your rear with each thrust. Thorin’s fingers from his other hand find their way to your dripping wet cave and he begins to pump them into you, soon his hand is slipping in and he grins as you moan, “OOOOoooo! I feel SO full when you fill both my entrances like that Thorin!”

He murmurs into your ear. “Just wait till Fili and I are both filling these entrances, my Love. He is nearly as large as I am!” he purrs into your ear then nibbles it.

Your eyes roll back as he begins to piston his hand and his dick in and out of you alternating the thrusts between the two. You are muffling your sounds into his shoulder as you hang onto him. Your nails scraping down his shoulders and his grunts and groans ring in your ears and vibrate against your chest as he brings you both to the edge of orgasm. But before you both can tip over the edge, there’s a knock on the door.

Thorin freezes. Carefully he pulls out of both your entrances with a low growl, making you whimper at the loss of fullness.

Thorin cleans off his member and hand on a towel nearby, then wraps in a robe and heads to the door as you pull the blankets up around your body.

Thorin glances back at you and you nod to him. He opens the door and sees Dwalin standing there.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything. Heard Em was awake. Wondered if you two wanted to join us for some lunch? Bombur is making a roast, honey cakes, and Bilbo and Bofur found a strawberry patch as well as blueberries.” He informs Thorin with a mischievous wink, knowing they are his favourite foods, and that he was interrupting their ‘practice time’.

Thorin grumbles. “Yes, Em is awake. Elrond wants her to take it easy today though. She just woke up this morning.”

Dwalin gives Thorin a knowing smirk. “And yet…you two were havin’ a bit of practice?”

Thorin frowns, “Dwalin…” Thorin growls in warning.

Dwalin laughs, “Lighten up, Thorin. I’m just givin’ ya a hard time!” he replies and slaps Thorin on the back. “I’ll send Bilbo up with a tray of the roast, honey cakes and berries fer yer lunch before Bombur eats them all up.” He says as he looks over Thorin’s shoulder and sees you sitting up in the bed, holding the blanket around you.

You wave at Dwalin and he grins and nods. “By the way, we could hear ya all the way down the hall.” He teases Thorin, then turns and heads back to where the rest of the company was.

Thorin growls quietly and closes the door. “Guess our practicing will have to wait, Love. Bilbo will be up in a bit with lunch for us.” He tells you as he sits down on the edge of the bed feeling quite annoyed.”

You frown. “Can’t we finish before he comes?” you ask. Thorin sighs. “We could try, but I doubt we’d be able to come before he does.” Thorin says with a chuckle.

You quickly turn onto your hands and knees, keeping most of the weight to your good arm and knees, and give Thorin a lovely view of your rear. You wiggle it tantalizingly and look over your shoulder at him with a ‘come fuck me’ look.

Thorin grins and moves behind you. He loosens the belt on the robe and lets it fall open. He takes the bottle of oil on the side table and pours some into his hand and rubs it on his member and around your rear entrance. He lines himself with your entrance and begins to push himself into you. You both let out a low moan as you feel him stretch your opening and fill you full. He moans at the feeling of your tight velvety walls gripping him as he slowly delves into you. Once he bottoms out, he begins to thrust slowly at first, but then quickly picks up the pace when he realizes it won’t hurt you. Soon he is slamming into you and you are moaning into the pillow as you both near orgasm. You feel him grip your hips and his thrusts begin to become erratic.

“I’m close, Love.” Thorin rumbles into your ear as he leans over you; his chest touching your back.

“Me too, Thorin. I need your fingers tho. Fill me!” you reply.

He reaches down and toys with your pearl and suddenly you are coming. He quickly shoves his fingers in & out of your throbbing cave while he bucks into you as he comes as well, shooting his load into your rear entrance. Suddenly he collapses onto you and you collapse onto the bed with a groan.

You both lay there entwined for a couple minutes as you come down from cloud nine. Thorin lifts his head, hearing voices in the hallway. He carefully pulls out of you and tells you to keep it in you for as long as you can, with a mischievous smirk.

He cleans himself and you up with a damp towel and then you both quickly dress and just as Thorin finishes the last button on the back of your dress, there’s a knock at the door.

You take the lube and put it in the cabinet and Thorin tosses the dirty towel in the bathroom hamper then goes to answer the door. Bilbo is there with Oin and Elrond so Thorin steps back to let them all in and they greet you good day.

“It’s so wonderful to see you awake and smiling again!” Bilbo tells you. “Are you feeling much better?” he asks.

You nod. “Yes, thanks to Lord Elrond’s healing skills.” You reply.

Oin comes over and asks if he can see how your wounds are doing. You nod and Thorin comes over and unbuttons your dress’ back. You let it fall down enough to reveal the scar on your chest and arm. He looks at them then up at Elrond.

“Those sure healed quickly! Thank you for doing this for her! If it would’ve been just me to heal her, I don’t know if she’d have made it!” he tells Elrond, who just hums and nods.

“She will be ready to travel by tomorrow night.” Elrond remarks. “I assume you will be leaving the following morning?” he asks Thorin, who nods. “We need to reach our destination by Durin’s day.” He tells Elrond.

“What is your destination?” Elrond asks.

“Erebor.” A voice from the doorway replies. “They wish to evaluate the mountain and find out if the Dragon still lives since it has not been seen in over 60 years.” Gandalf replies as he enters. “We have a map, and I am curious if you would mind having a look at it Lord Elrond. I know that sometimes maps like the one we have, often contain hidden text, but I do not have the skills needed to discover that.” He mentions.

Thorin growls quietly.

Elrond looks at Gandalf for a moment, then over to Thorin. “Bring the map to my study later on this evening and I will take a look at it for you, Gandalf.” He replies. “For now, let me check and see how Emma’s concussion is doing and then we will leave you alone to get some rest.” He tells them.

Elrond moves over to you and sits on the edge of the bed. He puts his hands on either side of your face and closes his eyes. He searches your mind for any sign of residual damage from the concussion. Finding none, he smiles and drops his hands from your face. Rest now, Emma, you will need to recover your strength you have quite a journey left to reach Erebor before Durin’s Day. Eat now, then rest.” He tells you.

Bilbo had set the tray on the table and dished up food for you and Thorin. He brings you both the plates of food, and gives you the tea from Oin. Oin reminds you to drink it first, then eat.

Bilbo hands Thorin a mug of wine and sets one down on the side table for you after you finish Oin’s tea. They leave you both to eat and rest.

After you and Thorin finish eating, you cuddle on the bed and talk quietly, caressing each other’s bodies. You decide you want to soak in the bath so Thorin and you head for the bathroom and your jaw drops at the size of the bathtub.

“It could fit the both of us easily and perhaps one more!!!” you exclaim. Thorin lets out a barrel laugh and nods, then leans over the edge of the tub and plugs the drain. Then he turns on the water and begins to fill the tub.

You look around and spot some bath oils. You find a blue cedarwood one and a lavender one. Holding the two open bottles together, you smell the scent. Nodding, you ask Thorin if he likes the scent. He takes a sniff and nods. You dump them into the bath, and he swirls them around.

Next the two of you strip and climb into the warm water of the tub. Thorin reclines against the back of the tub and you move between his legs and lean against him. He plays with your hair and kisses and massages your neck and shoulders. Then he begins to massage your breasts, then moves to massage the entrance to your cave.

You close your eyes and enjoy the magic his hands work on you and soon he has you moaning quietly. You reach back and run your hands in his long raven and silver locks. He kisses you and you begin to turn your body. Soon you are straddling him, and his member is deep inside you, stretching and filling you full as you ride him. You both giggle as water splashes over the edge of the tub. You lean back and pull the drain so some of it leaves the tub down the drain. Once you are satisfied that enough was emptied, you put the stopper back in and continue to ride Thorin till you both are coming with strained roars.

You feel him throbbing inside of you and can feel his hot, sticky load coating the walls of your tunnel. You snuggle into his arms and tuck your head in the crook of his neck. He wraps you in his arms and you both heave a contented sigh.

After a bit, you move off of Thorin and the two of you get cleaned up. Thorin helps you out of the tub and you both get dressed. You wear one of the new dresses that Thorin had Arwen make for you and he puts on his black pants and a Durin blue long sleeve shirt and grey tunic. The two of you move out onto the balcony and your jaw drops at the amazing view. “WOW!” you exclaim.

Thorin grins at your reaction. “It is indeed a lovely place to visit, but I much prefer the view from Erebor.” He tells you.

You look over at him and grin. “I can’t wait to see it again. Especially after you get it restored to it’s former glory, Thorin.” You tell him.

\------The next day ------

You and Thorin took every opportunity you both could, to get ‘practice’ in yesterday and today. You were sore from so much intimacy, but you knew Thorin would need as much experience as he could get before having to teach Fili about it. You both kept coming up with new positions to try and some worked, others, not so much, which made you both laugh yourselves silly.

It was nearing evening, and Elrond had informed you both earlier that the Elves of Rivendell wished to have a celebration of your marriage for you two. Thorin was helping you into the beautiful blue gown that the Elves and Arwen had made for you and he was already in his Durin blue garments.

Thorin looked into the mirror at yours and his reflection. He sighed and you saw a sad look on his face. Turning, you ask him, “What’s the matter, Amralime (my love)?” as you cup his face and give him a kiss.

He sighs again. “I wish I had a crown to put on your head and gems to put in your hair, and on your ears, neck, wrists and fingers. You look like a Queen in this gown.” He tells you as he hugs you and peppers your face with kisses. I have this, though it is not the best quality. He says handing you a pretty ring and some bracelets he bought when he was in the last town.

“I don’t need riches to make me a Queen, Thorin. I have you, and that is more than enough for me, my Love. Thank you for these though, they are pretty.” You tell him and give him an earth-shattering kiss that leaves him weak in the knees. Grinning you slip on the bracelets and the ring. Then you giggle and give Thorin another earth-shattering kiss, before he even recovered from the last one. 

He grins and chases you around the room, wanting another kiss like that. You both are laughing as he catches you and gives you one of those kisses in return. As you both come up for air, there’s a knock on the door.

You both move to the door laughing and giggling and when it is opened, there are two identical twin male elves standing there, grinning. They have dark hair and eyes and resemble Lord Elrond. They bow and introduce themselves as Elladan and Elrohir. “We are Lord Elrond’s Sons, and he has sent us to bring you to the banquet hall.” They inform you.

Thorin grins at you and takes your hand. You move out of the doorway first and thank the two young Elves for coming to guide you and your Husband to the banquet hall. Thorin closes the door and rolls his eyes, but doesn’t say anything.

The two of you follow the young Elves and they talk with you both as they walk along the passages. You find out that they enjoy forging, and Thorin begins to talk metal smithing with them. Now it’s your turn to roll your eyes. Forging is not something you are familiar with, and listening to them talk is like listening to people speak a foreign language you do not know.

You look around at the scenery and art around you as you walk and follow them. Soon Arwen joins you and giggles as her Brothers and Thorin seem to forget your presence. “How are you feeling?” She asks you.

“Like I’m almost back to my old self.” You reply. “One more night’s rest in a soft bed, outta do it for me!” you giggle. “Then back to sleeping on bumpy, hard ground.” You sigh.

Arwen giggles. “I never enjoyed sleeping on the ground when we’d travel. But I do have a nice feather tick you can have. It rolls up nicely and doesn’t weigh much.” She replies.

You look at her in surprise. “Really?!? Ooohh, thank you!!!” you respond. She giggles and nods. “You look amazing in the dress, by the way!” she tells you. “Thanks, Arwen! I’ve never had a nice dress like this before! I feel like a real Princess or a Queen in it!” you say grinning.

She gives you a beaming smile as you enter the dining hall. Thorin returning to your arm just before you entered the hall. There was a collective hush from the Dwarves and Elves gathered as you both entered with Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir.

You clung to Thorin’s arm and he gave you a reassuring pat on the hand and a squeeze. “It’s all right, Love. Breathe.” He whispers to you as Elrond approaches and greets you both. He ushers you and Thorin to the head table and the Elves serve you wonderful food and wine all evening.

They play some Elvish music, then Thorin asks if his Dwarves would be allowed to play some of their music for the Elves to enjoy. Elrond grins and nods. Thorin gets up and walks down to the table where the Dwarves are sitting. You watch him talk with them and they all nod. They tell him what instruments they need, and he comes back and asks Lord Elrond for the instruments.

Elladan runs to the music hall and retrieves the instruments for the Dwarves. They check them to make sure they are in tune, then begin to play and sing. Thorin takes your hand and pulls you up to dance.

You and he dance for a while, then Balin asks to cut in and dance with you. Thorin smiles and lets him dance with you. Then one, by one, the other Dwarves ask for a dance. You are laughing and grinning as you dance with the company. Then some of the Elves ask to dance with you and you look over at Thorin.

You see him nod, all be it not happily. You know he is just trying to be polite. You dance with some of the Elves, Elrohir, Elladan and Elrond each dance a bit with you. Once the dancing is done, the Elves bring small gifts to both you and Thorin for your journey. They explain that they are small gifts, so as to not weigh you down with the journey. They will bring you larger gifts once you reach Erebor and resettle it. You and Thorin thank them profusely as all the gifts are things you both will sorely need for the upcoming second half of the trip. New clothes, better packs, boots, warmer outer clothes, heavier blankets, feather ticks to sleep on, new water skins, fire kits, tools and enchanted weapons for you since Thorin had Orcrist already.

You giggle when you receive the weapons, Thorin rolls his eyes and smirks, knowing how many you already have, but these are indeed special as they are enchanted and will glow blue, like Bilbo’s sword does, when Orcs or Goblins are nearby.

Once the celebration is over, you and Thorin carry the gifts back to your room with Arwen’s help and begin to repack your belongings into the new, larger and sturdier packs. Arwen tells Thorin that all the company received new packs, feather ticks, and any supplies they requested. She tells you that she will not be able to bid you farewell since she is leaving at dawn with her Brothers to head back to Lothlorian. She gives you both well wishes and gives you a hug. “It was wonderful to meet you, Emma. Will you write me in Lothlorian when you are able to and let me know how you all fared?” she asks. You nod and promise to do so. Elrond arrives and hands you your harnesses of weapons. “You may have these back now, Emma, but you will need to only fight as a last resort. Your wound on your chest and arm will be sore for quite some time until the muscles get used to being jostled and used again. If it starts to hurt, put your arm in the sling for the rest of the day to let it rest.” He advises. You nod.

Arwen leaves you both and lets you two get to packing. Elrond closes the door then follows his Daughter down the hall. 

You and Thorin quickly transfer your belongings to the new packs, tossing worn out supplies and replacing them with the new ones you were gifted. Once the packing was done, you hang the gown from Arwen back up on it’s hanger and leave it hanging on the hook outside the cabinet. Thorin does the same with his garments. You both put on your sleep clothes and head to bed, knowing you’ll need to get dressed quickly and be leaving by dawn.

You and Thorin snuggle into bed and fall asleep quickly.

\-------the next morning-------

The two of you wake up just as the sky was turning from black to deep navy blue. You both quickly get freshened up and dressed. Grabbing your gear, the two of you head from the room to meet up with the company. A young boy is standing there by the ponies, petting them and talking to Kili about archery when you and Thorin approach. You notice Kili has his family braids in his hair framing his face like his Uncle’s and Brother’s.

The young boy turns, and you realize he is not an Elf. “Oh! Hello!” you say to him. “I’m Emma. I don’t believe we have met.” You say.

He shyly nods. “I’m Estel.” He tells you and holds out his hand to shake yours. You take his hand and give it a shake. “Nice to meet you Estel. I’m sorry we have to be leaving now, but perhaps we shall meet again in the future.” You tell him. He nods. “I hope you don’t mind, Master Dwarf, your Nephew and I were just discussing archery.” He tells Thorin. “I was practicing yesterday, and Prince Kili saw me and was helping me become better at it.” He added.

Thorin chuckled and patted the young boy’s shoulder. “I am glad my Nephew was able to help you. He is our best archer in the company. He is a good teacher, so heed his advice and you will indeed become a better archer.” Thorin replies.

Estel beams at him and looks at Thorin with awe. “Thank You, Prince Thorin.” He says quietly. “I hope you have a safe rest of your trip. May I come visit your mountain someday?” he asks.

Thorin looks at Estel for a moment, then nods. “You will always be welcome in Erebor, Estel, if we can reclaim it and are able to resettle it. We are heading there to find out if the Dragon who stole it from us still lives or if it is dead. If we are able to reclaim the mountain, you will be welcomed there whenever you choose to come for a visit.” He tells the boy.

Estel’s eyes widen in surprise. “What if the Dragon still lives? What will you do then?” he asks.

Thorin frowns for a moment. “If the Dragon lives, we will kill it.” He says simply, then turns to load the pony they arrived on when they came to Rivendell.

“Estel, come, let the Dwarrow prepare their ponies for the trip.” Lord Elrond tells the boy. Estel nods and comes to stand by Lord Elrond. “Thorin, beware the high pass. Scouts tell us the stone giants have been battling a great deal up there, and that the caves in the pass are littered with goblins and orcs. Some of the empty caves they have set traps in to catch unwary travelers.” He warns.

Thorin nods and thanks Lord Elrond for the advice and warning, then asks what route he suggests they take. “My Elves will show you on safe paths across the Misty Mountains, so you are not attacked. I leave you now with the blessings of the Elves of Rivendell: ‘May your path be clear and your journey short. May your beards grow long, and your forges be relit and never grow cold again!’” he tells the Dwarves of Thorin’s company. “Safe travels and farewell, until we meet again.” He says as he waves goodbye and the Dwarrow head out being led by the royal guard of Rivendell.

The Elven guard guide the Dwarrow through safe paths across the Misty Mountains and leave the Dwarrow to their own means after crossing the mountain safely. They bid the company goodbye and safe travels, then turn back to return to Rivendell.

The Dwarves are relieved to be rid of the pesky Elves and quickly set about heading for Laketown.

\----------

Many days pass as you travel with the company through lands you have not seen in a long, long time. Some things look the same, others do not. Soon, you hear warg cries though, and Thorin pushes the company to move faster on the ponies. Shortly thereafter, you all are being chased through the grassy plain and Gandalf leads you all to a cabin in the middle of the plain. On your way there, a large black bear bursts out of the tree line and begins to chase you all.

You scream and everyone quickly dismounts once they are inside the walled in yard, grabbing their packs as they do so, and run for the door of the cabin. You shoulder aches from the jostling and some of your companions are bumping into you as they try to get the door open. You reach up and flip up the lever, causing everyone to tumble into the house as the bear nears the door. Just as the last Dwarf enters, the rest push the door shut; the bear tries to push it open, but the Dwarves manage to get the door shut and lock it.

Everyone is panting and shaken. Someone asks who or what that thing was. Gandalf replies that it is your host. Beorn, the skin changer. Gandalf tells you all that sometimes Beorn is a big, strong man, other times he is a large, black bear. The man can be reasoned with, but the bear is unpredictable.

Gandalf tells everyone to get some sleep and tomorrow you will meet your host. You choose to settle in the corner of the barn area in a nice pile of fresh straw. Your arm aches and you groan quietly as you lie down on your left side. Thorin joins you and the two of you lie down to get some rest. Thorin lays awake, holding you and listening to the bear prowling around outside, sniffing and huffing.

Eventually everyone falls asleep and morning comes too quickly.


End file.
